


I Fall In Love With Her (Every Single Day)

by 1Temmie_Official1



Series: ATLA Winter Femslash 2021 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021, Bisexual Katara (Avatar), Braids, Brown Haired Yue (Avatar), Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Girls Kissing, Girls' Night, Hair, Hair Braiding, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Yue (Avatar), Light Angst, Polyamory, Sapphic Katara (Avatar), Trans Azula (Avatar), Useless Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Yue (Avatar) Lives, actual just a lot of hair stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: ATLA Winter Femslash Week!Day 3:Prompt: braids / hair braidingBraiding was an important part of Yue and Katara's culture, and hair was an important part of Azula's. So it's natural they spend time braiding each other's hair.
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Katara/Yue (Avatar), Azula/Yue (Avatar), Katara/Yue (Avatar)
Series: ATLA Winter Femslash 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097126
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	I Fall In Love With Her (Every Single Day)

**Author's Note:**

> I find it hilarious that the title is from NYC Girl by The Orion Experience. You'll understand if you listen.
> 
> Fuck you this is unapologetically fluff
> 
> Actually no tw dysphoria mention, past trauma

"Hello, my loves." Yue greeted, sitting in the space that they had left for her. The room was made for them, blankets and pillows arranged in a nest-like structure on the floor. There were various clips and ribbons and ties spread around them of all colours, but mainly blues, purples, and reds. Azula and Katara had already let their hair down. Azula's was neatly combed, the straight hair falling flat. Her hair never had any volume when it was brushed, but it was easy to braid it either way. Katara's, on the other hand, had coarser, kinkier hair that Azula was still learning how to braid properly (she was making an effort, though, they just had different hair textures).

"Hello, Princess." Azula greeted faux mockingly. She was just as excited as the rest of them, and Katara had seen her stress over which ribbons would compliment Yue's dress best.

"Hey, Yue!" Katara moved a few stray beads that had entered the designated 'Yue zone'. They had done this before, but it never quite changed the feeling, the giddiness that coloured all of them. They were all girlfriends. Romantically involved. But they were on the floor, just talking and gossiping like the teenagers they never got to be. "Who's going first? I had an idea for Azula's hair if that's alright?" Azula shrugged, turning her back so Katara could have better access to her hair. Katara moved closer to Azula, preparing the blue-purple ribbons. Yue undid her previous hairstyle, letting it fall down her shoulders in waves.

"I'll do yours, seabreeze." Yue settled behind Katara, running her fingers through her hair. Katara leaned back into the feeling. "Do you want something complicated for today?"

Katara hummed, separating the strands of Azula's hair for the style she had in mind. "No, I think that I'll take a simpler one today."

Azula was tense, Katara noticed. "Hey, Azula, you okay? You're tense." Katara felt Yue braiding her hair. Katara paused in her efforts on Azula's hair. Her girlfriend's mental health and wellbeing were obviously more important than tonight's round of hair-braiding. Azula sighed, relieving some of the tension in her shoulders.

"Thinking about the last time I cut my hair." Katara drew her lips in a tight line. Azula had explained that during that Agni Kai, she was so stressed from thinking she was being abandoned by everyone she thought loved her, that the dysphoria of being known as the 'Fire _Lord_ ' was too much for her to bear. The fight was uncontrolled, messy, and Azula had been fighting to lose. She had just... snapped. Broken down and cried. Katara remembered. It was not a good day.

"Hm. Well, you're not that person anymore. You're lighter, freer." Katara removed her hands from Azula's hair. One of the cultural parts of hair braiding in the Southern Tribe was that one put only positive thoughts into their hair and braids, talking about the Agni Kai was not a positive thought.

"I guess." Azula leaned into Katara's lap, letting her legs form v's in front of her. Katara chuckled, running her fingers through Azula's hair. It still amazed her how smooth Azula's hair felt between her fingers. "I _am_ a real girl now."

"You were always a real girl," Yue said from behind them. Katara's braids were done (a simple three-strand with a blue ribbon weaved in). "Plus, I only like girls and I like you. You're a real girl." She half-joked. That got a smile from Azula.

"Dork." Azula insulted affectionately. Yue kissed Azula's cheek.

"Only for you."

Katara put a hand to her heart in mock offence. "I thought we were girlfriends!"

Yue fell back onto the pile of pillows, hair splaying around her. "I'm sorry but _someone_ has to cheer up Azula."

Azula grinned. "I'll be cheered up once someone does my hair."

Katara lit up. "Yeah! I had the style all ready, I'll do it real quick. You can do Yue's hair now that I'm done with mine." Azula sat up, letting Yue settle between her legs. Azula took the long strands of brown hair, beginning a simple braid. Katara separated the sections of Azula's hair. For a few moments, it was quiet. Katara was intensely focused on getting the purple ribbon into Azula's hair _just right_. Her girlfriend was so pretty.

Finally, the first part was done. Two braids on the sides (excluding the two strands in the front which framed Azula's face) curled into almost flower-like shapes. On each braid, there was a ribbon running through. Katara was proud of herself; that turned out quite well.

Azula was still finishing up Yue's braids when Katara began on the next, much simpler section. Katara grabbed another purple ribbon of the same shade and wrapped the rest of Azula's hair in a low ponytail. Pretty good work if she did say so herself.

"Done!" Katara announced, moving so her legs wouldn't cramp. She gave Azula a kiss on the cheek, just to distract her, before moving beside Yue to kiss her as well. "Love you both."

Azula, though blushing furiously red, frowned. "I'm trying to focus here, it's not like everyone can be a master at hair braiding."

Yue laughed. Katara laughed. Azula, no matter how much she would deny it in the future, smiled.

It felt like home.


End file.
